


Prithvi

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 3A: Elemental [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was the smudge of dust across daniel's cheek, from where he'd pushed up his glasses with stained fingers; jack just couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prithvi

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: earth  
> title is the hindu term for the element 'earth'

It was the smudge of dust across Daniel's cheek, from where he'd pushed up his glasses with stained fingers; Jack just couldn't resist. Carter and Teal'c were two miles away, digging in their own dirt, so Jack didn't have to worry about an audience. He picked up a handful of dirt and dumped it on Daniel's head.

Daniel looked up as he brushed dirt out of his hair. "Take a break, Daniel," Jack whined. Daniel frowned and Jack slipped a tube of sunblock from his pocket. A flurry of silent conversation, and Daniel put down his tools.

"I thought we weren't doing this offworld," Daniel said, but Jack silenced him with a kiss. They shed the minimum clothing and a few minutes later Jack was sliding home and Daniel moaned. Jack grinned and began to move. It was quick and dusty and absolutely wonderful; Jack was learning to like dirt.


End file.
